wiki_gamerfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fallout
Fallout es un videojuego de rol producido por Tim Cain y publicado por Interplay en 1997. Aunque el videojuego se desarrolla en el siglo XXII, la historia y la estética están fuertemente influenciados por la paranoia post-nuclear de los años 1950. El videojuego (así como toda la saga) es considerado por algunos como una secuela no oficial de Wasteland, aunque no lleva ese nombre porque Electronic Arts poseía los derechos sobre el mismo, y, aunque con algunas referencias comunes, ambos videojuegos se desarrollan en universos diferentes. Historia Fallout tiene lugar en un escenario en el que los Estados Unidos se han visto envueltos en una guerra nuclear mundial, lo que ha degenerado en un mundo post-apocalíptico al estilo de Mad Max. El protagonista de Fallout es un habitante de uno de los búnkeres antinucleares (conocidos como Vaults) construidos por una empresa de tecnología llamada Vault-Tec con la idea de preservar la vida humana hasta que el invierno nuclear haya pasado. El juego se desarrolla en el año 2161 en el sur de California. El Chip de Agua del búnker, que controla el bombeo y reciclado de agua, se ha estropeado, y se encomienda al protagonista la misión de buscar uno nuevo. Si el jugador consigue el nuevo chip antes de cumplirse 150 días de misión descubrirá que existe una nueva amenaza, y será enviado a dos nuevas misiones. Un mutante conocido como El Maestro (anteriormente conocido como Richard Grey) ha comenzado a usar un virus genéticamente modificado para crear una raza de Súper-Mutantes. El jugador debe vencer al Maestro y destruir la base de los Super-Mutantes. Una vez superada esta prueba, se ve una secuencia de animación y el jugador regresa automáticamente al búnker 13, pero allí se le dice que ha cambiado demasiado y que su presencia puede influir negativamente en los habitantes del búnker, ya que los más jóvenes querrán imitar sus acciones, y como única recompensa obtiene el exilio. Es importante aclarar que después de 500 días de juego, se mostrará el final malo, en el que los mutantes encontrarán y arrasarán el búnker 13, provocando el final del juego. El límite se reduce a 400 días si la Caravana del Agua es enviada al búnker (aunque este gesto aumenta a 230 días el límite para encontrar el Chip de Agua). El parche v1.1 eliminó este límite, aunque mantiene la opción de mandar la caravana. El vídeo que se muestra cuando los mutantes arrasan el búnker 13 también se puede observar si se acepta ser convertido en mutante en la base militar (por supuesto, esta elección también provoca el final del juego). Posiblemente, la imagen más memorable del juego es el final "bueno" (Destruyendo al Maestro y a su ejército de Super Mutantes), con el jugador caminando hacia el desierto mientras suena "Maybe". Influencias Existen en el videojuego muchas referencias a clásicos de la ciencia ficción post-apocalíptica. Una de las primeras armaduras que aparecen es igual a la que luce Mel Gibson en la saga de Mad Max. Un jugador que lleve esta armadura puede encontrar en Junktown a un perro llamado Dogmeat (el cual es el nombre del perro de Mad Max en la película). En Fallout 2, si el jugador golpea al perro, un personaje no jugador con el sospechoso nombre de Mel aparecerá para defender al perro. Muchas de las referencias aparecen en encuentros aleatorios, como una huella de Godzilla. Otras son simples citas, como un loco en The Hub que anda en círculos murmurando frases, una de las cuales es: Juguemos Guerra Termo-Nuclear Global, en clara referencia a la película de 1983 Juegos de Guerra. También hay referencias a otras películas como Robin Hood. Fallout toma como fuentes los magazines y los cómics de ciencia ficción y superhéroes de los años 50. Por ejemplo, las computadoras usan tubos de vacío en vez de transistores, y existen armas de energía que recuerdan a las usadas porFlash Gordon. Los habitantes de los búnkeres visten un ajustado traje azul con una línea horizontal amarilla en el pecho, muy al estilo de lo que en la época se consideraba una vestimenta futurista. La interfaz está diseñada para hacer recordar a los anuncios y juegos de la época. Por ejemplo, los dibujos que acompañan a la hoja de caracteres son similares al de la caja del Monopoly. La ausencia de este estilo retro-futurista fue una de las causas por las que los spin-offs''del juego fueron criticados. La serie ''Fallout es famosa por sus guiños. Mientras que el primero se basa principalmente en referencias a la cultura pop de los años 1950 y 1960 (Doctor Who, Godzilla, etc), en Fallout 2 hay muchas referencias a Star Trek, Guía del Autoestopista Galáctico, o Monty Phyton. Muchos fans de Fallout se quejan de que demasiadas referencias rompen la ambientación del juego. Fallout 3 contiene numerosos guiños al grupo estadounidense Weezer. El androide Pinkerton, tiene el mismo nombre que un disco de la banda. Otro personaje, llamado Jonas, parece ser que toma su nombre de la famosa canción del grupoMy Name is Jonas. Otra referencia, se hace con el alimento "Cochinillo con alubias", en inglés "Pork and beans", nombre de una canción de la banda. Numerosos personajes hacen referencia a letras de sus canciones, Tired of sex, Island in the sun y Workers aren´t going home son algunos ejemplos. La ciudad River City puede tomar su nombre del cantante Rivers Cuomo. Son algunos ejemplos, que por si solos no tendrían sentido, pero al ver tantas referencias, se puede asegurar que son guiños a la banda. En Fallout, el jugador se encuentra con un personaje llamado Tycho, que dice ser Desert Ranger, y en las condiciones adecuadas, habla de su abuelo, quien le habló de Fat Freddy, un personaje de Las Vegas en Wasteland. Aunque la ventana de tiempo en que se desarrolla Wasteland es completamente diferente a la de Fallout, y los desarrolladores de Fallout niegan que ambos juegos tengan lugar en el mismo universo, esta es una de las referencias por las que Fallout es considerado por algunos como el sucesor espiritual de Wasteland. Categoría:Fallout